1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved golf club grips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of golf, more than almost any other sport, relies on a player's absolute control of the golf club as a predicate for hitting an accurate shot. Golf is a technical game which requires that a player swing the golf club at nearly 120 miles per hour and contact a two inch diameter ball with uncanny precision. If the golf club approaches the ball with the face of the club at an angle to the ball, a slice or a hook can result, sending the golf ball to the right of left of the desired target. As an example, a shot which carries 200 yards, but slices 8.degree. to the right, may end up more than 27 yards off target in a possibly precarious position. With most greens and long fairways on the golf course being surrounded by sand traps, water, or other hazards, even 10 yards or less can mean the difference between reaching the green and landing in a hazard. Further considering that the object of the stroke is to sink the 2 inch diameter ball in a hole less than 6 inches in diameter, this margin of error can have a devastating impact on the golfer's score.
The focus of a majority of the golf inventions is to reduce this margin of error without sacrificing distance. One persistent source of error that has been recognized is slippage or rotation of the golf club in the hands of the golfer. Over the years, players and especially manufacturers have attempted to provide a more secure and "natural" method of holding the golf club to reduce the chance of the golf club slipping. Manufacturers have introduced "tacky" materials which spray on or coat the golf club to provide a non-slip surface. Others have tried a variety of shapes, sizes, and profiles of golf grips to allow the golfer to securely grip the club.
A majority of the golfers today also wear a golf glove on their left hand (for right-handers) made of a wide variety of materials from leather to high tech synthetic leathers. The gloves provide both a non-slip surface and reduce the stress on the hands to prevent blisters. The main drawbacks to gloves have been the extra equipment required to be carried and the limited life of the gloves. In addition, a poorly fitting glove that is too large or too small will reduce the player's gripping ability.
The effectiveness of all of these prior inventions has been limited, and have been ineffective in rainy or wet conditions.
One such attempt to improve the existing grip on a golf club is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,729 issued to Sullivan on Apr. 30, 1963, which shows a slip-on grip for a golf club, with an outer wrap of leather or plastic. The slip-on grip decreases the time and skill required to change the golf grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,326 issued to Sparks et al. on Sep. 20, 1971, shows a superimposed foamed sponge elastomer grip for a golf club to provide a "non-slip" grip.
British Patent No. 3892 published on Feb. 29, 1892, shows a spongy rubber cover with a wool or felt outer layer to absorb perspiration and reduce shock. The cover is used on hand tools for similar articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,972 issued to Wallace on Feb. 15, 1927, shows an easy application grip which is secured to the golf club by a zipper. The exterior of the grip is made of a cotton fabric weave to provide a "roughness" to the grip to make the grip easier to securely grasp. A separate embodiment uses a seamless tube with a similar cotton fabric on the exterior surfaces.
The use of a terry cloth grip that slips over the existing grip of a tennis racket is disclosed in The Sporting Goods Dealer, published in 1974. The terry cloth grip absorbs perspiration and reduces deterioration of the existing leather grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,012 issued to Sullivan, Jr. on Sep. 1, 1964, shows a slip resistant grip for snapping on top of the existing grip. The slip resistant grip has two elastic bands with a length of fabric draped between.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,989 issued to Kinsman on Mar. 13, 1923, shows an improved grip having a thickened wrap applied around its circumference. An annular gap is formed on the grip to improve the fit of the grip with the hands.
French Patent No. 566,538 published Feb. 15, 1924, shows a rubber material which can be attached to a sports instrument or a tool to improve the gripping surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.